This invention relates to a device for angularly positioning a tool head for machining the edges of sheet or plate materials.
As is known, currently available on the market, are automatic machines which can perform, on constant curvature edges of glass sheets, marble slabs, or the like, such operations as chamfering, profile cutting, and the like.
With sheet materials having a varying edge curvature, such as sheet material of oval shape, and edges of various shapes, it is not presently possible to use automatic equipment, since it would be impossible to achieve a proper angular location of the tool in accordance with a particular radius of curvature at the point being machined, and it is current practice to adopt a purely manual procedure the satisfactory issue whereof is entirely dependent on the skill and care applied by the operator.